It is known to provide a window assembly, such as for a vehicle, that includes a shade that is movable between an open position and a closed or shading position. Examples of such shades are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,645,977; 6,520,239; 7,083,226; 6,899,380; 6,513,864; and 6,520,239, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.